You Must (Not) Run Away
by laguirre003
Summary: After causing Fourth Impact and losing the only person in his world he believed in, Shinji Ikari finds himself in his lowest point. Unable to move forward from the tragedies he ignorantly caused and the hatred from the people he once trusted, an amnesiac Shinji wakes up to a new world. Will Shinji Ikari find love and himself in the end or stay forever in the bottom of despair?
1. The World He Ran From

**This is a (former) one-shot of a new type of story I want to do. I made a poll if I should add Shinji Ikari to the same universe my other stories are taking place in. One of the reason I want to create a story with Shinji Ikari is because I want to create three stories with separate three journeys. Saiyan of Marvel is a coming of age story about a young saiyan growing up, Lelouch of the Atom is more of a redemption story as Lelouch is trying to find his place in the world, and You Must (Not) Run Away will be about Shinji Ikari finding himself while living world where he never existed in. Like I said, this is a one-shot that might continue if the initial responses are good. In any case, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Love. Hatred.<p>

Faith. Doubt.

Past. Future.

Together. Alone.

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari, before Near Third Impact, wanted to be loved.<br>Shinji Ikari, after Near Third Impact, now hated.

Shinji Ikari, before Near Third Impact, everyone had faith in him.  
>Shinji Ikari, after Near Third Impact, everyone now doubts him.<p>

Shinji Ikari, before Fourth Impact, wanted the past.  
>Shinji Ikari, after Fourth Impact, has to face the future.<p>

Shinji Ikari, before Near Third Impact, was together with others.  
>Shinji Ikari, after Fourth Impact...<p>

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth-5221<strong>

* * *

><p>Sadness. Misery. Despair. Guilt. Loneliness. Those words can only describe Shinji Ikari the state he is now. Why? The former First Angel, now the Thirteenth, Karowu Nagisa, his only friend, is dead. And it all his fault. Many thoughts are scrambling in Shinji's head, but the only he is doing, is crying.<p>

Moments ago, the DSS Choker, an explosive collar made for Angels, a punishment for Shinji given from the leftovers of Lilith, the anti-NERV organization called WILLE, or more precisely, his former guardian, Misato Katsuragi, had taken Karowu's life. Outside of EVA Unit 13, many things just took place. Asuka Langley Shikinami, to prevent Unit 09 from taking control of the flagship of WILLE, AAA Wunder, self-destructed her own Unit, EVA 02. The pilot of 09, Rei Ayanami had just ejected from her EVA, allowing her to survive from the explosion. Rei Ayanami was a girl, that Shinji desperately wanted to save as she was eaten while in her EVA, Unit 00, by the angel Zeruel. Shinji defeated Zeruel after taking his last EVA, Unit 01 to it awakening.

"_I don't care what __happens__ to me. I don't care what happens to the world. B__u__t I'm bring Ayanami back... I promise I'll save you Ayanami... EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_"

To save Rei Ayanami, he sacrifice his own well being. The world. Everything to save this one girl. And in the end, he didn't. He didn't know that he was really sacrificing the world. He didn't know what would happen if he try to save Ayanami. But in the end, he did and the price he payed was too much for himself and the world. He didn't even save Rei Ayanami. The Ayanami that was in Unit 09 is a clone of the Rei Ayanami Shinji knew. He learned that, along with another truth. The Ayanami he knew, was a clone of his own mother, Yui Ikari, a woman who was loved by Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari so much, he plotted the destruction of the world, his own son's life, and the extinction of a majority of humanity, all of it, just to see her again. Everything, the relationship of Rei and Shinji, Unit 01 awakening, Third Impact, Fourth Impact, and if his cards are played right, Final Impact.

As Asuka had just defeated Unit 09, Mari Illustrious Makinami, pilot of Unit 08, is on her unit, running towards the recently awakened Unit 13, which thanks to Karowu, had just stabbed itself with two spears that look like The Spear of Longinus to try to stop Fourth Impact. Even after that and Karowu's sacrifice, the Doors of Guf still hasn't close as the sky is still filled with multiple colored rings. Unit 08 starts running towards the falling Unit 13.

"The Doors of Guf still haven't close!", Mari said to herself, "So Puppy Boy was SEELE's back up!"

As Mari Makinami made the jump towards Unit 13, inside the machine, Shinji is crying for Karowu.

"It's my fault."

Shinji has is face on the side of entry plug and he weeps for his friend. The blood of Karowu is splattered to the side of his entry plug. Because Shinji wanted to fix the world. Because he wanted to return everything back to where they once were. Because he kept denying what the world is now. Because of him, he died.

"Why? Why?", whispers Shinji as he breakdown, "WHY!?"

As Unit 08 jumps towards Unit 13, Shinji's mind becomes a mess.

"_It__'s__ my fault. It__'s__ all my fault._", thought the despair filled Shinji Ikari, "Karowu_ is-_"

The though of Karowu Nagisa being dead filled Shinji with the guilt and misery as he knew that it was his fault. He didn't listen to him. He didn't listen to Karowu or Asuka and Karowu died to prevent Fourth Impact. He died in place of Shinji. He died for Shinji's sins.

"_I want to runaway._", thought Shinji as more tears starts steaming as he couldn't accept all of this, "_I want to runaway. I want to disappear._"

He wanted nothing more than just to be gone. Karowu's gone. Ayanami's gone. His father used him. Misato put a bomb collar on him. Asuka hates him. As far as Shinji considered, he had nothing else to live for. Nothing to return to. He wanted to disappear from this world. The world that he hates and deny which in turn, hates and deny him.

"I want to run away. I want to run away", whimpers Shinji as Unit 08 draws closer,"I WANT TO RUN AWAY!"

The Doors of Guf than began to glow a white light. The radiant white light than spread in all directions as EVA 13 emit a powerful energy blast that blocks EVA 08 from reaching the unit.

"Graaah!", screams Mari as Unit 08 is severely damaged from the blast.

Unit 08 crashes to the ground, as there is no else to close the Doors. The white light coming out of the Doors while turning black as it speeds towards Unit 13, attaching to the EVA like tentacles. EVA Unit 13 stops falling as the glowing black tentacles than starts pulling the EVA towards to the Doors of Guf. Inside the Wunder, the occupants inside watches what transpiring from the screens as none of them can't expect what going to happen next.

"The EVA.", said Dr. Ritsuko Akagi as with a disturbed look on her face, "It being dragged into the Doors. But why?"  
>"Vice-Captain.", said The Captain of the Wunder, Colonel Katsuragi as she watches the screen as she grit her teeth, "Is it possible that this is Fourth Impact?"<br>"I don't know.", responses the vice-captain.

There was fear in the eyes of most of the inexperienced members of WILLE that are in the Wunder. The veterans however are analyzing anything they have to find a way to counter what happening.

"Captain!", yells Makoto Hyuga for the Colonel's attention, "I have the analysis from the DSS Choker and it was set off moments ago."

Misato's eyes widen as it as she thought of Shinji. If he truly was inside that EVA, then...

"_Shinji._", thought Misato as she closes her eyes thinking that this was his end.  
>"What is this!?", yells a surprised Hyuga.<br>"What is it?", demands Ritsuko.  
>"The readings from the DSS Choker... it was a pattern blue!"<p>

Misato's eyes widen more as she looks at Hyuga's screen.

"Is that really right!?", demands Misato as she sees the computer saying "Blood Pattern: Blue"  
>"Yes ma'am!"<br>"The DSS Choker.", said Ritsuko, "It was not on Shinji Ikari, it was on the 13th Angel?"  
>"How did it get there?", thought Misato as she reads "Possible 13th Angel Manifestation".<p>

Meanwhile, after ejecting from her EVA, Asuka opens her entry plug to see Unit 13 being lifted up by something in the Door of Guf as it draws closer to the Doors. Asuka's eyes widen as she felt fear on what going to happen to the world now. Her first thought was on how it came to this as she thought of Shinji.

"That brat.", thought Asuka as she trying to stay calm, but can't due to the fact that their world can end here and all she can do is watch, "Why? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A STUPID BRAT, BRAT SHINJI!?"

For years, she watches as the world slowly comes to an end. For years, she try to endure everything since her incident with EVA 03. She continued piloting, even after she no longer human. She couldn't do anything 14 years ago and now she can't do anything like back than. All she can do, is stare deadly at the EVA and hope for a miracle. During which, Mari feels pain from the blast as her EVA loses both it's arms, her screen starts to regain visual as she sees EVA 13 reaching the Doors of Guf.

"Well that's unexpected.", comments Mari as the black tentacles from the Doors turn white in an instant, "That too. I don't know what is Fourth Impact, but is that supposed to be it?"

No one knows what happening to EVA 13 and the Doors of Guf. No one in WILLE or NERV. Inside an unknown room, Gendo Ikari and Dr. Kozo Fuyutuski watches the event that transpiring as they look surprised at what happening.

"Is it what SEELE also was attending for? Or rather something was there a mistranslation in the Dead Sea Scrolls?", wonders Dr. Fuyutuski, "In ether case, the original scenario called for the Third Child to be put back into the possession of Colonel Katsuragi, but now we might have to rewrite that scenario."

"Is there any way to shut the down the EVA, Fuyutuski?", asks Gendo as he just stares at what happening with a little visible sign of unsettlement.

"There none whatsoever.", answers Fuyutuski, "All we can do is watch and hope for the best for our scenario. For Yui's sake."

As EVA 13 stops, it opens its mouth and roars as the white tentacles began to in fuse with the EVA. The EVA than curls into a ball as the white energy wraps around the EVA until it looks like a white ball. It starts drawing closer to the Doors of Guf as nobody can do anything about it. Somewhere in the ground, the Ayanami type, Rei Q watches the events with little emotion on her face.

The white sphere than starts expanding as it continues to draw closer to the Doors.

"Ritsuko.", said Misato as she is so startled, that she couldn't address Akagi formerly in the bridge, "What is it doing?"

Akagi just shakes her head as she couldn't even describe what happening. Everyone in the Wunder just stops and looks as their eyes are completely widened from shock. Nobody can describe what going on. In the outside, Asuka's one eye looks startled as she felt what under her eye-patch is acting up.

"Wh-what is going on?"

Mari has nothing to say as she is just speechless. The sphere than expands large enough to cover the Doors of Guf. The multiple colored rings disappear as the white sphere starts to glowing. Fuyutuski just looks startled as Gendo Ikari gets up and watches the events with a visible look of unsettlement. Inside the EVA, something happening to Shinji Ikari.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shinji screams as he felt his entire body feeling like it going to break. He having trouble breathing, his mind is a complete mess, and he can't see anything as it pitch black. He loses his hearing and sight as he starts kicking and punching anything he can feel as the pain in his body is too much.

"What is this!?", screams Shinji as he try to grab something, "What is going on!?"

Shinji''s eyes start to glow red as the black sphere, now completely white, becomes brighter and brighter as it than starts to shrink. The sphere than explodes as a white light blinds everybody who watching. As the lights disappears, so does EVA Mark 13. As everybody living being watching the event just looks at what took place, Colonel Katsuragi regains her composure.

"Repair the main engine!", orders Colonel Katsuragi, "After which, we shall retrieve the remains of Unit 02 and 08!"

Asuka at the same time regain her own composure and out of instinct, ran towards the area to where the white sphere was. She didn't know what to expect, didn't know what would happen to her, she just kept running. As much as she is angry at Shinji, there a part of her deep down that can be describe as worried. She arrives to what most likely to where the sphere might be. What she found... was one person standing in the middle of the remains of Tokyo-3. Asuka moves quickly only to pause as she see it was standing there. Rei Q, the clone of Rei Ayanami.

"_Is that one of the old Ayanami types?_", Asuka wonders to herself as she runs to her, "Hey, do you know what just happened?"

The Ayanami clone just stood silent as Asuka just sighs.

"Do-you-know-what-happened-to-Shinji-Ikari?", Asuka said slowly in case the clone doesn't understand.

Once again, the clone said nothing.

"That just great.", Asuka sighs as she pulls out a radar to see if there anything abnormal.

To her surprise, nothing. The L barrier density is too high, like most of the world, but that about it. It like Shinji and the EVA just disappeared. She looks around to her to see if she missed anything, but there was no sign of Unit 13 or Shinji Ikari. She looks down of the ground, closes her eye, and clinches her fist.

"That brat.", Asuka said silently as she stood there for a minute before looking up.

As Asuka starts to leave, Rei Q starts to follow her. Asuka turns around to the clone and looks at her.

"So you are just going to follow me?", demands Asuka as Rei Q just stands there, showing no emotion, just looking at Asuka silently.

Asuka just sighs as she continues to walk away to a place were WILLE can pick her up as the Rei Q walks behind her. Asuka can tell the Rei clone is still following her, but chose to ignore her. Asuka doesn't know what happened with Shinji, if Fourth Impact was even stopped, or if things are going to get better or worse. All she knows is that she has to survive through this. In a world beyond salvation unwittingly created by a boy named Shinji Ikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth-616<strong>

* * *

><p>Superheroes. In this world, exist super-powered beings that use their powers to save the lives of others, capture criminals, and defeat supervillans. Some supers work with the government when needed, like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Some, like the X-Men have a lukewarm (at best) relationship with the government. While the others are labeled vigilantes, but are usually ignored. The Untied Nations decided a long time ago that they no longer want to rely on non-authorized superheroes to combat threats on world security. The result was to create an international intelligence organization to combat things from advanced terrorism to extraterrestrial threats. The keys to helm to this incredible organization was given to a man that people may not like, but knew he more than capable of protecting the world. A veteran of every war single war since World War 2, former CIA operative and spy, Nick Fury.<p>

Nick Fury is a complicated man. He was a boy turning man in the 1940's, living in the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. He was friends with a man named Red Hargrove who became fast friends with Fury. During World War 2, they were asked by a man, Lieutenant "Happy Sam" Sawyer, who saw potential in them to enlist to the army. Hargrove accepted, but it took Fury until 1941 to enlist due to him wanting to ride out the wave of unemployment in America at the time. It took Pearl Harbor and the death of Red Hargrove, who was stationed there to wake up Fury about the world. Reuniting with Sawyer, who was now a Captain, Fury was then in command of First Attack Squad, or the Howling Commandos. There, he became comrades with his soon to be life-long allies. The Howling Commandos take on the most dangerous mission during World War 2, resulting in their reputations during the war to be a recognizable as Captain America.

Two major injuries happened to Fury during the war. One of was a grenade blast that hit Fury, causing his eye to slowly deteriorate in his left eye. Another was a landmine accident which led Fury into association with a professor in France named Berthold Sternberg who then gave him the Infinity Formula. This Formula causes Fury aging process to slow down, allowing Fury to heal faster than most humans, but the short end was that Fury has to out live his friends and loved ones. Fury still continue to fight, even after the war is over, becoming an agent with the CIA, participating in the Korea War along with some members of his Howling Commandos, who also drank a bit of the Infinity Formula, as well as earning the rank of Colonel. He soon fought in every major war before the start of the "Golden Age of Superheroes." With his impressive resume along with his past relations with super humans, Fury was than appointed to the director of SHIELD (formerly, **S**upreme **H**eadquarters **I**nternational **E**spionage aw-Enforcement **D**ivision, now, **S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention, **E**spionage and **L**ogistics **D**irectorate).

Above the clouds near the city of New York, the headquarters of SHIELD, the SHIELD Helicarrier as it currently on standby for any threats that can come at any minute. At least two dozen SHIELD agents are controlling everything from the Helicarrier itself, radar, alerts to anomalies in the world they live. Watching everything with his one eye, a man with brown hair with white temples along with brown, eyes is watching the screens seriously, but with patients. He expecting something to happen. He always expecting something. The world they live in is a complicated and unexpected world, so the best anyone can do is expect the unexpected. A level red alert is signaling in the command center of the Helicarrier as Fury gets ready.

"The hells going on?", demands Fury as he looks at the screens.  
>"Sir", a female agent responses, "We have a massive energy source had just appeared above the atmosphere."<br>"Had just appear?", questions Fury.  
>"It just came out of nowhere.", says the agent, "Our scanners just pick up on it."<br>"Get a visual of it from the surveillance satellites.", orders Fury.

The SHIELD surveillance satellites are located on the moon. Stark Industries have a hand on making them. The screen shows a giant sphere outside of Earth. The sphere than begins to move closer to the Earth.

"The hell is it doing!?", demands Fury.  
>"Sir it heading straight towards the planet.", says male agent, "I'm beginning an analysis on it's landing course."<br>"Do it fast!", orders Fury.  
>"Sir, the readings coming off this thing are inconclusive.", says another agent, "There no familiar data that can fit into this thing."<br>"Not even alien?"  
>"No sir."<br>"I need a brain! Wake up Dr. Richards!", orders Fury, "Do we have a landing course!?"  
>"Sir, it seems to be heading to US soil. Somewhere in Pennsylvania.", said one agent.<br>"We have a commando unit near Pennsylvania. Tell them to get a damn bird in the air and get a visual! Get the president on the line immediately!", orders Fury, "Tell me when is this thing going to land!"  
>"At about 5 to 7 minutes sir."<br>"We don't have time for an evacuation if that thing lands on a town. Tell the unit to have their fighters on standby and wait for further orders. Do we have a precise location on where the hell that thing is going!?", demands an impatient Fury.  
>"Sir, it heading into a field away from any town, but the size of it could create a shock wave upon impact that could affect the nearby towns."<br>"Damn.", Fury said under his breath, "Is the president on the phone yet?"  
>"He on line 1 sir.", said one agent who holding a phone<br>"Good." says Fury as he grabs the phone.  
>"Fury. What happened this time?", asks the president.<br>"Mr. President.", says Fury, "We have an unknown power appearing out of nowhere in space and it's coming straight towards Pennsylvania. It seems to be heading towards a field. But the impact can create a shock wave that could reach the nearby towns."  
>"Do we have time for an evac?", asks the president.<br>"With the timing of the object, no.", Fury truthfully said, "We don't have the time to slow that thing down, so the best we can do is prepare for the aftermath."

The president was silent for a couple of seconds, before he returns to the phone.

"Are you sure we can't stop that thing? Or at least slow it down long enough to get as many civilians out of the danger zone?", asks a worried president,  
>"Once we get a camera on that thing and get full analysis, we'll look at our options.", said Fury as he looks at the command center of the Helicarrier.<br>"If there is an option to save as many civilians as we can, do it.", commands the president, "I'll assemble the national guard just in case, but you're running the show. I'm counting on you Director Fury."  
>"Understood sir.", understood Fury as the president hangs up as Fury turns to the command center, "Can someone give me an update on this!"<br>"Sir, we have a bird in the air with a visual."  
>"Show it on screen.", orders Fury as the operator does what she was ordered to.<p>

On the giant screen of the Helicarrier, shows a massive white sphere falling towards the planet. The Helicarrier stood in shock as Fury gets angry as he became a little desperate at this point.

"Where is Doctor Richards!? Call the Avengers! The X-Men! The goddamn Defenders! Anybody that can help stop that thing! DO WE HAVE AN ANYTHING THAT CAN DETERMINE IF WE CAN DESTROY THAT THING!?", demands Fury as he is flaring up.  
>"Sir.", says one operator, "We have a scan on the object. We don't know what it's made of, but we can deem it safe to fire."<br>"Scramble the jets and tell them to open fire.", orders Nick Fury.

The jets draw near at the white sphere as they unload their missiles at the white sphere. The sphere than emit an A.T. Field that blocks the missiles.

"Sir, we have a hit, but the target is not destroyed! The object emitted some sort of defense mechanism that protects itself.", says the operator.  
>"Damn.", grunts Fury as he look as the white comes closer, "We need something that can take that thing down, or at least slow it down."<br>"Sir.", says an operator, "We have a response from the Avengers."  
>"Tell them that they have permission to destroy that thing. Or at least slow it down.", Fury told the operator.<br>"Sir, they said their ahead of you and that they sent "the big man".", says the operator.  
>"The big man?", wonders one operator as he raises his eyebrow.<br>"Sir! An electric storm had just appeared around the area where the object appears to be landing!", says another operator as Fury grins a bit upon realizing what they meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Pennsylvania<strong>

* * *

><p>A huge electric storm appears out of nowhere as the clouds became pitch black. The air becomes cooler as the lightning around the area starts gather to something in the middle of the storm. Mjölnir, the legendary Asgardian weapon, gathers the lighting forming from the clouds as the wielder is holding Mjölnir with both of his hands. This man, or rather, this Asgardian god, is ready to combat the white sphere as his weapon finishes gathering lighting. The white sphere enters through the clouds as the sky can be seen from behind it. Lighting from the clouds try to hit the sphere, but it's A.T. Field once again protects the sphere. The sphere only has one thing standing in its way. The Mighty Thor.<p>

"_I do not know of why thou have come here._", Thor thought as he looks at the sphere, "_But I cannot allow you harm the planet under my protection._"  
>"HAVE AT THEE!"<p>

Thor aims Mjölnir at the sphere, as appearing out of the hammer, is a huge electrical beam. The electrical beam clashes with the A.T. Field, as it seems that Thor is struggling. That is not the case as Thor smirks a bit as he stops the electric beam. He than gathers more electricity to Mjölnir as the sphere draws closer to Thor.

"FOR MIDGARD!", screams Thor as he uses a more powerful electrical beam at the sphere.

The electrical beam once again clashes with the A.T. Field as this time, the A.T. Field looks like it about to break. It took a couple of seconds, but the electrical beam finally penetrates the A.T. Field as it hits the white sphere. Cracks can be seen as at the area the beam is hitting as a huge amount of energy is emitting from the inside of the white sphere. The cracks became a hole as an energy beam appears out of the hole, hitting Thor. As Thor loses balance, the white sphere starts cracking open as something is falling out of the sphere. It is glowing white with something sticking out of it, as the white sphere starts to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Helicarrier<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, Thor manages to damage the sphere, but something came out of it.", said an operator, Thor is on his way to retrieve what came out of it before it lands."<br>"Let him do what he has to do. And get a picture on screen.", orders Fury  
>"Yes sir.", says the operator as she calls the one of the planes to a visual on what's falling.<p>

The picture that came on screen was a little blurry, but it still usable. What came out of the sphere looked like a creature glowing white with two sticks sticking out of it. Fury glares at the screen as something not from Earth seems to have arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Pennsylvania<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor uses his hammer to fly to the glowing white EVA Unit 13, which came out of the white sphere. As Thor nears the EVA, it emits an A. that prevents Thor from entering it.<p>

"_What sort of barrier is this?_", thought Thor as he tries to power through the A.T. Field.

The moment Thor realizes that it more time wasting trying to use his strength to go through the A.T. Field and try grabbing the EVA with his godlike strength, he stops what he is doing and flies directly to the ground, where the EVA is going to land, which seems to have nothing and nobody near it. Spinning his war hammer, Mjölnir, Thor creates a twister underneath the EVA. The twister than swallows the EVA as Thor tries to maintain the twister as it starts slowing its wind. The moment the EVA is at a distance where it doesn't create any damage from landing, he stops as the EVA is about 1 mile up in the air. The Eva crashes to the ground. The black clouds start disappearing as Thor starts catching his breath. Appearing above the disappearing black clouds is the SHIELD Helicarrier, along with the Avengers' Quinjet.

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? ?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shinji-kun."<p>

"Ikari-kun"

He can hear voices. Voices from familiar others. The first one belongs to a young man, whose voice is calm and friendly. The second voice belongs to a girl, whose voice is stoic sounding and emotionless. He can see darkness around him as he has no clue where is he. A small light appears from far away, before it starts coming closer and closer as boy can now see beyond the light.

* * *

><p><strong>The SHIELD Helicarrier's Infirmary Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He stood looking at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before trying to get his upper body up. The room he staying in is a small white room with the only things there are the monitors and the wires that are hooked to his chest. He looks to the right side of his bed as more a moment, a girl with short light blue hair and red eyes wearing a school girl's uniform is standing to the right of him, looking at him. He was startled for second, before blinking his eyes from a reflex as the moment he opens his eyes, the girl was gone. He looks around the room for the girl as he looks at the mirror in the wall in front of his bed. Appearing in the mirror, to the left of the bed, is a young man with light gray hair and red eyes, smiling while looking at the mirror as well. Shinji quickly turns to the left to see that the young man is gone.<p>

"Who were they?"

Shinji returns to mirror and sees a boy with brown hair and blue eye looking at him. He than realizes the boy looking at him, was himself.

"Is that...me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what I need to work on about EVA andor if I got the characters right. Any grammar mistakes I made will be fixed later because I'm going to Chicago later this week. Follow or Favorite to tell me your interested. Hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**P.S. For those of you that notice that EVA Unit 13 use an A.T. Field even though it couldn't in 3.33. Depending if the story continues, there will be an explanation for that.**

**Next Chapter:  
><strong>**Shinji Ikari awaken into a whole new world. The Third Child is taken into SHIELD custody. The Avengers fight Evangleion 13. Shinji's memories are never gone, but aren't understood as a new life awaits him.**


	2. The World He Ran To

**That right! This story is no longer a one-shot! This will also take place in the same universe as Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom, but will only collide with them only to build familiarity and major events. Other then that, this will mostly be it's own story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pennsylvania, 2 Days Ago<strong>

* * *

><p>Traffic around a field increased due to roadblock made from the police. It was made to prevent anything from coming near a 2 mile radius from the crashing sight of a mysterious object that came out of a white sphere that was descending to the Earth. Through the efforts of the Mighty Thor, who damaged the white sphere which caused it to drop the object and uses his hammer, Mjölnir, to create a twister to slow the object to slow it down for a less damaging landing. The object was a glowing white creature with to red spears on its chest, in others words, Evangelion Unit 13.<p>

Nearby SHIELD squads arrived to close off the scene as the SHIELD Helicarrier arrived along with the Avengers' Quinjet on board. As Nick Fury arrives from the Helicarrier, via his flying car, it was soon followed by the Quinjet. Fury grumbles a bit as the Quinjet lands on the ground following his own transportation. Entering out of the Quinjet, are Avengers members, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Iron Man, and, Captain America.

"I've already told ya people, I have it under control.", Fury says as he repeats something he said when they were at the Helicarrier.  
>"Right after our member stopped that thing from hitting the ground.", snarks Iron Man, who's real identity is the CEO of Stark Industries and one of the smartest people on the planet, Tony Stark, "Let me see if I can get an analysis without touching that thing."<br>"I've already have Dr. Richards on his way here.", announces Fury.  
>"And now you have me as well.", said Stark, "Now while you wait for Reed, I'll see what makes this thing tick."<br>"Nick, we're merely offering our aid in this situation.", said Captain America, Iron Man is more than qualified to discover what this thing is. I believe in him."  
>"Find, do what ya have to do.", said Fury as he accepts the Avengers' help as he then points at the EVA," But I want every form of information that comes out this"<br>"No problem Director Fury.", says Iron Man, "Now tell your men not to touch that thing."

As Iron Man starts inspecting the EVA using his scanners in his suit. Thor returns to the Avengers side as Iron Man approaches too close to the EVA. The result is Iron Man crashing into the A.T. Field.

"What the hell!?", shouts Iron Man as he starts to touch the A.T. Field, "What is this?"  
>"Beware Iron Man! That creature emits a powerful barrier around it.", warns Thor.<br>"A little late with the warning there Thor.", snarks Iron Man as he tries to inspect the A.T. Field, "_But still, what kind of barrier is this? This is nothing I've had ever seen. Is this alien technology?_"  
>"Iron Man!", Captain America calls out to his teammate, "Do you have an idea what that thing is?"<br>"So far Cap, nothing. I can't get to close it because of the barrier.", explains Iron Man, "Vision, can you try to phase through the barrier?"  
>"It shall be done.", Vision says as he lowers his density, making him look blurry.<p>

As the Vision starts to draw closer to the EVA, the roar of engines coming to them made him stop for a bit. As it turns out, it was Mr. Fantastic with ¼ of the Fantasti-Car as he lands next to the Quinjet.

"Excuse me for my tardiness.", Mr. Fantastic apologizes, "But the portal of the Negative Zone has been acting strange, which resulted in me delaying my arrival."  
>"As long as nothing that make this worse is stopped, then that more than enough for me.", says Fury, "Now, can you help the tin man with that thing?"<br>"Well this is extremely curious.", says Mr. Fantastic as he stretch towards the EVA.  
>"Careful Reed.", warns Stark, "There is a barrier around that thing. Vision, you may continue."<br>"I shall resume.", said the Vision as he lowers his density to try to pass through the A.T. Field.

The Vision brings his hand closer to touch Unit 13's A.T. Field. Vision ends up touching the A.T. Field, but when he tries to go through it, he couldn't. Vision tries to push his hand through, but it failed.

"It seems this barrier is too powerful to phase through.", explains the Vision, "I recommend that we use something as powerful as the electric blast Thor to break through."  
>"Then I shall make it so.", said Thor as he gathers electricity to Mjölnir as he fires a small electric blast at the A.T. Field.<p>

At first, it seems that the electric beam isn't doing anything. But as Thor more electricity and fires it at a single point, the blast is starting to break through. Thor is being cautions on controlling the electricity, due to it might hurt everyone around if he loses control.

"_This thing._", thought Tony Stark as he and Reed Richards are examining around it, "I_t is this something kind of robot?_"

The second Thor's electric beam breaks through the A.T. Field of Eva Unit 13, he stops the attack and put his hands where the beam was and starts to push the A.T. Field away from itself, creating an opening.

"Go my friends!", calls Thor as he made sure the opening is big enough for a person to get through.

That person has the Vision as he phases through Thor and enters the EVA.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Helicarrier, Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Shinji Ikari, age 14.<br>Son of Gendo and Yui Ikari.  
>The pilot of both EVA Unit 01 and co-pilot of Unit 13.<br>His (former?) guardian during his time at Tokyo-3 is Misato Katsuragi.  
>And he is also known by his accomplices as the Third Child, Specimen BM-003, and of course, Baka (Idiot) Shinji or Gaki (Brat) Shinji by Asuka Langley Shikinami.<p>

Shinji walks closer to the mirror as he looks back at himself. He pauses as he touches face, watching the image of him on the mirror doing the same. He then proceeds to touch his mouth, as he watches the image of him doing the exact same thing. He couldn't deny it any longer. The image of the boy in the mirror, with short brown hair and blue eyes... is him.

"_It really is me._", Shinji thought to himself as he looks down at himself as he checks his hands, legs, and back, "_Why did I forget who I was? How did I forget who I was?_"

Shinji looks around the room he standing in. It looks like a normal medical room with the monitors still attached to him from their wires. There are no windows in the room, just the ceiling lights are allowing him to see the room. Shinji walks back to the right side of his bed and just sits down on it, waiting for something to happen.

"_Where is this place? How did I get here? What happened to me?_"

Shinji notices a door to the upper right side of the room, from the position of his bed is in. He looks at it as he expecting somebody to come.

"_Who brought me here?_", thought Shinji as he stares at door, "_Are they the one who brought me here? Do they know who I am?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Pennsylvania, 2 Days Ago<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor manages to hold the A.T. Field apart for more than a minute and didn't get tired from holding the incredible defenses of the A.T. Field. Thor is part of an ancient race, the Asgardians, being revered as gods by the humans during ancient times. In ways they are as even a child of Asgard is as strong as Spider-Man. Thor is revered by most in Asgard as the strongest Asgardian due to his strength level being unknown as he power can match up to an enraged Hulk.<p>

The Vision phases out of the EVA as he exits out of the A.T. Field, allowing Thor to let go of the A.T. Field. The Vision's face shows disturbance from what he experienced in the EVA as he lands in front of his fellow Avengers.

"What's wrong Vision.", asks Captain America with concern.  
>"This machine...", says the Vision as he pauses for a second, "it not a machine. It like it's a completely alive being."<br>"An alive being?", whispers Reed Richards as he looks at the EVA.  
>"I am not detecting any signs of life from this thing.", says Stark as he uses his suit to scan the EVA, "But I'm detecting some form of cybernetics on it."<br>"So it like some sort of cyborg?", asks Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, "Or more like Vision?"  
>"My body parts and organs are synthetic made. This being has blood and organs.", answers the Vision to his ex-wife.<br>"It looks like it wearing some sort of armor.", says Reed Richards as he points to EVA 13's armor as it stops glowing, but retains the white coloring.  
>"We are not going to get anything from just standing here and analyzing from afar. Maybe we should try scraping this thing.", suggests Iron Man.<br>"That might help, but what would happen if we even touch it. The consequences might be catastrophe depending on how potentially powerful is this thing might be.", said a cautious Mr. Fantastic.  
>"Stark, I'm not letting you endanger the world just for a chance to understand this thing.", said Fury as he glares at Iron Man.<br>"But if we don't understand it, how can we know how dangerous this thing might be?", counters Iron Man, "Sometimes we have to take risk to find results."  
>"Tony, I see yours and Fury's points, but in a way, Fury might be right on this.", said Rogers, "Who knows how many peoples' lives we could be in danger."<br>"If it comes to that, I'll take full responsibility.", said Iron Man as he turns to the Vision, "Vision, what do you think we should do, since you were inside?"

The Vision is in his own world as Iron Man asks him the question. When Vision entered the EVA, he not only found red blood like human have, but also it own organs, completely different from human ones. The Vision felt a little indifferent from it at the time, but that's when he heard a voice while inside the EVA.

"_Who are you? Are a child of Lilith or Adam?_"

_This caused for Vision to pause in his tracks as he saw a vision of a young man with white hair and red eyes looking at him._

"Why have you come here?"

_Vision than felt something was effecting his mind. The Vision than tried to escape the EVA as on his way out of it, he found himself passing though the right cockpit. He saw nobody inside, but noticed a seat and what looks like controls on it. Vision then left the EVA._

"Vision!"

The Vision returns to reality as he sees Captain America calling out to him.

"Is there something wrong?", asks the Captain.  
>"Yes Captain.", said the Vision as he felt that he should inform the others of what he saw, "I saw a vision of-"<p>

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

The Vision is suddenly interrupted by the roar of EVA Unit 13. The A.T. Field disappears as a halo appears behind the EVA as a smaller halo is inside the bigger one, touching the bottom side of the bigger halo. Everyone watching suddenly became on the defensive as EVA looks it starting to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Helicarrier, Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The mirror in Shinji's room is a one way mirror. While Shinji's room is used for healing a patent, it really a room to used to observe a captured prisoner of SHIELD. Watching Shinji's room is two agents of SHIELD, Level 5 SHIELD Interrogator Jasper Sitwell ans Level 3 SHIELD Interrogator Jimmy Woo. Standing behind, looking at a lost Shinji Ikari, Nick Fury.<p>

"Kid looks completely lost.", comments Agent Sitwell.  
>"I'd be lost too is I just came out of a giant purple or white robot.", said Agent Woo.<br>"Can we even call that thing a robot.", wonders Sitwell, "It looks like someone after they become a mutant and then got cybernetics installed on them. And I'm not talking about "X-Men" mutant, I'm talking about "getting radioactive waste dumped on you" mutant."  
>"There are two kinds of mutants?", wonders Agent Woo.<br>"No I meant the definition of mutant before that thing with the X-gene.", explains Sitwell.  
>"Whatever it is, it doesn't look human. If somehow Giant-Man, Goliath, or whatever giant people call themselves now got into an incident in space, got messed up in the face, and had armor and cockpit installed on them, I have no idea what that thing was.", said Woo.<br>"Well, it in Reed Richards's hands until he finds out what that thing is.", said Sitwell, "Can't believe that Scarlet Witch stop that thing."  
>"She is mutant right?", asks Woo, "And I mean "X-Gene" kind of mutant."<br>"Yes, but her powers are tough to get.", admits Sitwell, "I think it's causing bad luck plus some sort of magic she uses. I need to talk to Phil about that."

Fury remembers what happened two days ago as took out of his pocket, an SDAT tape player. Fury looks at it as he reminisce what happened back then. When EVA Unit 13 got up and the Scarlet Witch stopped it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pennsylvania, 2 Days Ago<strong>

* * *

><p>EVA Unit 13, a being that was on the ground for about an hour after falling from a white sphere and landing on the ground, with no signs of activation, has awoken. It starts to get up as the agents from SHIELD start to grab their weapons and fire at the EVA. An A.T. Field appears in front of the EVA as it renders all attacks useless.<p>

"Plasma rifles are useless.", yells Fury, "That damn barrier ain't letting them through. Do any of you bozos have a plan?"  
>"The only one who managed to break through that barrier is Thor.", said Iron Man.<br>"In that case.", says Captain America as he nods to Thor.  
>"Let's see if this creature can stand up to the God of Thunder!", boasts Thor as he spins his hammer by its strap and flies to the height of the EVA's face.<p>

Thor starts to charge electricity to his hammer, but then something appears on top of EVA 13's head. It is a halo. A halo appears on EVA Unit 13's head as is starts to float above the ground. It then lifts its legs to its stomach and then wrap its legs around with its arms. The A.T. Field expands around the EVA as it takes spherical shape with the EVA inside. The bright red eyes of the EVA shine for a bit as it looks at Thor. Before Thor realizes, he gets hit by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?!", questions Fury at the sudden explosion.  
>"Did that came from the machine?", asks Captain America as he sees EVA 13 holding itself as a ball as it starts to expand it's A.T. Field.<br>"I believe so Cap.", says Reed as he looks at the EVA, "But that barrier of its is coming close to us. We need to escape fast!"  
>"ALL MEN, RETREAT!", orders Fury to his men, "GET INTO A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY FROM THAT THING."<p>

Thunder is heard across the field as the sky became pitch black as clouds start to gather. Lighting is gathering into one spot. The hammer of Thor. In the area where Thor is knocked into, Thor recovered and is now gathering lightning as he flies to the air and looks at EVA 13.

"I think Thor has the right idea.", said Iron Man, "We don't have anything that can stop that thing beyond attacking it. At this rate Cap, at the rate that barrier is expanding, a lot of people are going to get injure."

"Then we have no choice.", said the Captain as he looks at his fellow Avengers, Reed Richards, and Nick Fury, "Vision, Wanda, Tony, you three assist Thor on bringing that thing down. Reed, help us find a weak spot on that thing."  
>"Will do Cap.", says Reed.<br>"I'm having my men evacuate as many people away from here as possible.", said Fury as he made the order when Cap was ordering the others.  
>"I shall assist them and coordinate the battle.", said Captain America, knowing that he can't do much in fighting EVA 13 on foot, "Avengers, Assemble!"<p>

Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and the Vision rushes to assist Thor as Thor is firing lightning at EVA Unit 13. The A.T. Field ends up naturalizing the attack. As Eva 13 fires an at Thor, Iron Man uses the opportunity to circle around and get behind the EVA. Thor dodges the beam. Iron Man uses his armor to analyze as much as he can on the EVA.

"It's energy levels are out of this world.", thought Tony Stark as he a bit worried on what EVA 13 can do, "There has to be way to-!"  
>"RRRrrrrrOOOOoooooaaaaa!"<p>

The EVA screams as it notices Tony Stark as it's it has a spark in its eyes that Tony notice. Tony is then struck by an explosion as his fellow Avengers look on.

"Iron Man!", calls out Thor as the damaged Iron Man armor is falling from the sky.

The Vision flies off and goes to retrieve Tony before Thor can even do anything. Vision catches the falling Iron Man about 20 feet above the ground.

"Are you harm Iron Man?", asks the Vision as he holding Iron Man by the shoulders.  
>"My thrusters are damaged so it going it's going to take so time for the self repair to fix it.", explains Tony, "My damage percentage is at about 76 percent. Another hit like that-!"<p>

The Iron Man armor then detects the EVA focusing its energy to its eyes.

"It's attacking again!", warns Tony.

The EVA fires a beam at Iron Man and the Vision. The attack hits them, but Vision uses his body to protect Tony Stark. Thor fires a powerful electric beam at the EVA to capture its attention away from the two, which works as the EVA stops and fires a beam at the electric blast, resulting in a beam struggle between Thor and EVA Unit 13. Wanda's eyes widen as she sees Iron Man and Vision on the ground with the Vision's legs destroyed. Wanda turns to EVA 13 as its still having its beam struggle with Thor and has an incredibly furious look on her face after seeing the state of her ex-husband.

"How dare you.", whispers the daughter of Magneto before shouting at the EVA, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Wanda the uses her powers on the EVA by sending a hex bolt at the EVA. The A.T. Field negates the hex bolt, as Wanda then uses her mutant power over probability to effect the EVA.

"_I will to stop it._", thought Wanda as she felt nothing but rage at the EVA, "_I'm going to stop!_"

The next thing that happens is Wanda using her mutant powers and a power over something called "Chaos Magic". She uses her powers and makes hand wave motions as the EVA fires an beam at her. The beam misses completely even though it seems it could have hit. This was due to Wanda Maxioff's initial mutant powers, probability manipulation, lowering the chances of EVA 13's beam hitting her to near 0%. Wanda than makes another hand motion, this time, aiming a spell at EVA 13. The result is EVA 13 turns from glowing white, to its original color, purple, as well as it's A.T. Field disappearing. The spells the Scarlet Witch created are covering the EVA's head, looking like red mist as the EVA then shuts down midair. The halo disappears as the EVA then falls to the ground.

"_As expected of Wanda's chaos magic._", thought Thor as he and Wanda rushes to Iron Man and the Vision's side, "_Her powers work in mysterious ways not even I can comprehend at times._"

Wanda lands on the ground besides the injured Iron Man and Vision as Iron Man starts to get up. Thor arrives and helps Iron Man up as Wanda checks on the Vision.

"Well that was new, Wanda.", said Iron Man, "How on Earth did you stop that thing?"  
>"I don't know.", answers Wanda as she tries to aid the Vision, "I just wanted it to stop, so I just tried to use my Chaos Magic to shut it down."<br>"Well it looks like it worked.", said Iron as he ten tries to help Vision, "Vision, I'll fix you up when we get back to the mansion."  
>"Understood.", said Vision as Thor takes him back to the Quinjet.<br>"Wanda.", said Iron Man as he sees the Scarlet Witch's sad face," I know your worried, but now is not the time. That thing is shutdown so we need to find a way to keep it that way."  
>"Okay.", said Wanda as Captain America, Reed Richards, and Nick Fury, as well as a couple of SHIELD agents arrives.<p>

After telling everybody about the what happened as well as Thor arriving after dropping the Vision off in the Quinjet so he can make initial repairs to himself. With the EVA shutting down, it deemed safe for Iron Man and Reed Richards to find a way to analyze the EVA physically. Suddenly, a piece of Unit 13's armor falls apart as the left entry plug is ejects out of the EVA.

"Goddamn!", yells Fury as the entry plug lands at about a couple of feet away from them, "The hell is this?"  
>"I don't know.", said Reed Richards as looks curiously around the entry plug.<br>"Don't touch it.", warns Iron Man, "I'm detecting massive heat temperature from that thing."

Suddenly, Iron Man's armor detected life from the entry plug.

"I got something inside.", call out Iron Man, "Signs of life."  
>"Is it hostile?", asks Cap.<br>"I don't know.", answer Iron Man, "Fury, your the man in charge of protecting the world, your thoughts?"

Fury looks down on the round before looking up in the sky. He knew that what ever comes out of it, could be dangerous, but at the same time, he needs to know what could come out of this.

"Open it.", said Fury as Iron Man nods to Thor.  
>"Thor, do you mind since this kind of heat won't bother you.", suggest Iron Man.<br>"It shall be done.", said Thor as he found the opening of the entry plug.

Thor opens the entry plug as it shows a seat in the middle of it. Iron Man goes inside and found somebody at the end of the entry plug. A boy with brown hair, wearing a black plugsuit, holding a SDAT tape player in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Helicarrier, Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The door inside the room Shinji is in opens. Coming inside the room, is a brown haired woman looking like she in her late twenties. She has a serious face on her as she approaches in front of Shinji.<p>

"Good evening.", greets the woman in a professional tone as she reach for something in her nurse outfit, "Can you understand anything that I'm saying?"

Shinji looks at the woman with a confused look on his face. He wanted to ask where is he, but he didn't know how to ask that. Shinji than decides to answer the nurse.

"I-I so understand.", said Shinji.  
>"I see.", said the woman as she takes out a pen out and writes something on a clipboard, "DO you remember anything that transpired before you've woken up?"<p>

Shinji than looks down on the ground and closes his eyes to know if he can remember anything about his life. But he couldn't. He couldn't remember anything. He looks at the woman and just shakes his head.

"That is a no.", said the woman as she write something on er check board, "Do you at least remember your name?"

Shinji than remembers the voices that awoken him from his sleep. One said Shinji-kun and the other, Ikari-kun. Shinji than holds his head as he feels like he's getting a headache.

"Are you alright?", asks the nurse.  
>"I-I don't-"<p>

Shinji felt his head is tearing itself apart as he starting to hear voices. Voices of various people as images of different people appear in front of him for a brief moment. A woman with long dark purple hair smiling at him, wearing a red jacket wit orange of the shoulders, with a black shirt under it, a young girl with auburn brown hair, tied into twin tails with a smirk on her face wearing a blue and white schoolgirl uniform, and the same girl he saw earlier, with sky blue hair and red eyes, wearing the same thing as the other girl. The girl had an emotionless face, before she then smiles warmly.

Shinji became more confused than ever. The nurse is trying to get Shinji's attention, but Shinji is distracted by hallucinations of Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Langley Shikinami, and Rei Ayanami. The three of them start to smile more warmly as they spoke his name.

"_Shinji-kun._"  
>"<em>Baka Shinji.<em>"  
>"<em>Ikari-kun.<em>"

"Shinji.", said Shinji as he repeats the word Misato and Asuka both spoke before repeating Rei, "Ikari."  
>"Shinji?", repeats the woman as she over heard what Shinji is saying, "Ikari?"<p>

For some reason, when they spoke his name, for some reason, Shinji felt warmth in his heart. It didn't feel bad for Shinji. It felt, like he was at peace and at ease. Like the world felt bright. Shinji eyes than widen as they then disappear in front of him. They reappear, but completely different. The woman appears in a long red coat, her hair now tied up, and she is now looking at him coldly.

"_You won't be doing anything._"

Shinji felt his heart freezing, as the cold way she said it, made him feel worthless. He became scared as well, and wondered if that same woman who coldly told to never do anything, is the same one who smiled warmly at him. This made Shinji stand up from the bed.

"H-Hey.", said the woman as she put her hand inside her outfit, "Do you mind sitting down?"

Shinji ignore as he than spots the girl with auburn brown hair to the right of him. She wasn't wearing the schoolgirl uniform, but a red and white sweatshirt, black hat, and an eye patch on her left eye. Shinji backs away from her as he saw the differences between the her he saw moments ago, and ends up tripping over the leg of the bed. He lands on his butt, but as he looks up, he sees the girl looking down on him, giving him a cold glare.

"_It's none of your business._"

Shinji's heart sank when he heard those words. He felt a pain in his chest as he starts to breath hard. He didn't know why this is happening, but he didn't like it. This feel he is experiencing.

"Are you okay!?", said the nurse as she rushes to him, grabs his hand, and tries to get him up.

Shinji pulls his arm away from the nurse and pushes himself away from the nurse while on the floor. As Shinji felt his back reaching the wall, he looks in front of him to see the girl with sky blue hair, wearing a white plug suit. She extends her hand to Shinji and smiles warmly at him. Shinji felt his heart becoming at ease from this girl as he tries to grab her hand. A figure appears behind the girl enough to make Shinji pause. The figure is a giant creature with purple and green armor and yellow eyes, EVA Unit 01. The EVA eyes turn red as it opens its mouth and looks at the girl with sky blue hair. Shinji than tries to save the girl by pulling her hand to him, but in the end, EVA Unit 01 rushes it's head at the girl and ate her whole.

Shinji just looks at the hallucination as he becomes more frighten as his arms are shaking and he fines it difficult to even utter one sound. The nurse than kneels in front of Shinji as she leans in to try to calm Shinji. In Shinji's mind, the nurse that trying to help him up, is the girl with sky blue hair, but wearing a black plug suit with the number 09 on the front.

"_Why?_", thought Shinji as he slaps away the woman's hand, "_Why I am I so afraid?_"

Shinji gets up through his own power and rushes out the door, escaping the room. Agent Sitwell and Woo quickly leaves the room as Fury made a call to the entire Helicarrier. Shinji run around the hallways of Helicarrier before he found himself surrounded by SHIELD agents.

"_Why are these people after me? What did I do? Who are they?_", thought a confused and scared Shinji as his chest starts to hurt, "_What is this pain?_"

"C'mon kid.", Agent Sitwell as he comes out of the crowd of agents, "Go back to your room, or we do this the hard way."  
>"RAAAAHHHHHHH!", screams Shinji, whose eyes are turning red as he collapses to the ground.<p>

"_You won't be doing anything._"  
>"<em>It's none of your business.<em>"  
>"<em>Please don't pilot EVA!<em>"  
>"<em>Pilot that EVA<em>."  
>"<em>I don't know.<em>"

"_What are these!?_", thought Shinji, remembering voices as he starts to hyperventilate as he grabs his chest.

Tears are crawling out of Shinji's eyes as he starts to shake as well a feeling he can't breathe. The world around start to disappear as Shinji feels his consciousness fading.

"He's having a panic attack!", Shinji heard a man with long brown hair saying before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<br>****EVA 13 on lock down. The Helicarrier in combat against Hydra. Old figures disappearing as new ones arises. The Hedgehog Dilemma returns. Loneliness takes the form of an A.T Field as a new path is opened for Shinji Ikari.**


	3. Just A Child

**Sorry for the wait. Busy as usual, but I'm going to try to post another chapter by next week. In any case, here is the next chapter of You Must (Not) Run Away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown SHIELD Facility, Somewhere in the State of New York<strong>

* * *

><p>Reed Richards is alone in a large room where they could fit EVA Unit 13 into. He is on a steel bridge, full of equipment and computers with the ends of the bridge having doors to enter and exit. On the front end of the room, is a large figure casting a shadow all over the room. On the back of the room, are the two Spears of Longinus, back on into their original form and parts of the armor from EVA 13 taken off, including the armor of the head.<p>

For the last three days, Reed Richards has been in and out of the facility, due to prior plans with his family as well as talk show he been invited to. He, Tony Stark, and Hank Pym have been working together to solve the mystery of the unknown machine the fell to the Earth. For the first day, Reed Richards and Tony Stark decided to remove the red poles out of the EVA, using the government Sentinels, which are mostly used to defend against super-human threats. When they remove the two Spears of Longinus, they gone back to their original form, with having the bottom end turning in two tines as the rest of the body becoming a double-helix. Reed Richards left the second day to Hank Pym and Tony Stark, where they use the Sentinels to carefully take off the armor. Before they did it however, it was decided they shall use machine hands to touch the EVA.

When they pulled out Shinji Ikari out of his entry plug, they discovered he was unconscious, unable to talk. Upon discovering that an adolescent boy was in the EVA, The Avengers, Mr. Fantastic, and Nick Fury became completely surprised, until Fury pointed out that it could be a disguise to catch them off guard. Fury then ordered his men to take Shinji prisoner and place him into the hands of SHEILD scientists in the SHIELD Helicarrier. The Avengers protested, saying they should try to wake him up first, but Fury wouldn't budge. Mr. Fantastic then volunteered to investigate the EVA, in which Tony Stark then offered his services. While Fury won't let Tony Stark near an investigation like this, the nature of the EVA and its abilities need to be found out, resulting in Nick Fury agreeing. Tony then suggested bringing along Hank Pym due to being one of the world's foremost expert on biochemistry, in which Fury also agreed.

During the third day, when Tony Stark and Hank Pym managed to pull out the second entry plug out of the EVA, they also opened it. What they found inside the right entry plug, is nothing. Since there were two entry plugs, they suspected that there might be a co pilot in it, but there was no one in it. No sign that someone was inside.

The door on the bridge opened and coming in is Tony Stark and Hank Pym.

"Reed what did you find?", asks a curious Tony Stark, who also a little worried based on some discoveries they found about EVA 13.  
>"Distributing things Tony.", says Reed who feels a bit uncomfortable as he sits down on a chair.<br>"I know right. I had just extracted some interesting data from the cockpit", Stark says while bring out a device that shows a holographic EVA Unit 13, "From what the system under the seat tells me, the name of this thing is called, Evangelion. More precisely, Evangelion Unit 13."  
>"Evangelion?", wonders Reed Richards, "So it's a gospel for something."<br>"Gospel?", wonders Hank Pym, "What do you mean?"  
>"In Catholicism, it refers to as a Gospel Book.", explains Richards.<br>"I didn't think you knew something about religion, Reed.", says Stark with his eyebrow raised.  
>"I once read book about religion during my time at the Empire State University.", explains Reed Richards, "To help understand references. You guys discover anything else?"<br>"So far, no.", answers Hank Pym, "All we have is its model name. The question that is it from Earth or not still remains a mystery, especially with that kid we pull out from the cockpit and his cassette player."  
>"Which doesn't exist.", adds Tony, "And not from it being old fashion, but from the fact that it model doesn't exist. I checked all data on all of Sony's cassette player and there is nothing about an "SDAT". But the fact that the kid has a product from a company from Sony means that ether the kid was sold a fake, a hidden product, or he from somewhere, I'm guessing another Earth, where it is sell this cassette player."<br>"Another Earth.", repeats Reed Richards as he check the data in the computer, "It about 44% possible with the cassette player alone."  
>"So what have you discovered Reed.", asks Tony as he looks at the data.<br>"From the sample we've obtained from the "Evangelion".", Reed says and he gets up and starts explain his discovery, "I can say that the Evangelion is "similar yet different" from human DNA."  
>"What!?", yells a shocked Hank Pym who was not expecting an answer like that.<br>"How could that be.", wonders Tony Stark who is equally shocked as he looks at Reed's computer.  
>"Look at the DNA structure.", says Reed as he shows a model of human and the EVA's DNA, "While the substance of what the Evangelion and humans are completely different, the structure itself are completely similar. If I didn't analyze a couple of the substances that made up the Evangelion, then I could have sworn this used to be human."<br>"Just the thought of that.", says Tony as he looks at the giant figure hanging on the side of the giant room.

It was EVA 13, with its four arms out as they are spread out, with the arms attached to the wall. When on the second day, when they tried to remove the armor of EVA 13, the discovered it was not armor. It was it own skin. Even though they managed to collect a DNA sample, they were visibly disturbed.

"Tell Fury to lock it up.", says Reed as gather his things, "What ever this is, I have a feeling that without the information we need, we could end up creating damage."  
>"I think you could be right Reed.", replies Hank as he helps gather the equipment, "So far, the only thing we can manage to hack from the cockpit is the name."<br>"Then it decided.", said Tony as he try to contact Fury, "Evangelion Unit 13 is under lock down until its needed."

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the world, in an unknown time, in an unknown place. Someone is starting to wake up. As they slowly open their eyes, they saw a couple of green figures around the bed he was in. As their eyes full opens, the green figures turn out to be various men in green uniforms with yellow straps and belts. They hide their face with green masks as they stand in a line around the bed.<p>

Suddenly, the men in front of the bed separate, creating two lines from the side of the bed. The eyes of the person in the bed then looks at a man coming straight at them. The men from the two lines stick their hands straight forward, above their hands as he walks to the person in the bed. The man the person in the bed is watching, is a lean, yet tall bald man wearing a black uniform and a silver belt. There were two unusual things about this man. First, are the scars on his head that look like cuts. His made the man more intimidating. Second, is his right eye, which holds a monocle. The man smiles at the person in the bed as the person in the bed closes their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Helicarrier, Medical Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Another pair of eyes open up. It was not because they finish resting or something outside woken them up. It was because of the dream they had. The dream we just witnessed. The pair of eyes in the Helicarrier belongs to the protagonist of this story, Shinji Ikari. Shinji is looking at the ceiling for a while before looking to his left. On his left, is a door. It was then that Shinji realizes that he is in the same room he was before.<p>

"_I'm back here again._", thought Shinji as he looks back up in the ceiling.

As Shinji looks straight up at the ceiling of the room, he tries to think back on what happened to him. He remembers waking up the first time here, remembering that the room has a mirror in it. At that moment, Shinji then remembers the pale boy with white hair and red eyes and the pale girl with sky blue hair and red eyes.

"_Just who on Earth are they?_", thought Shinji as he tries to remember anything more about them, but couldn't, "_It no good. I can't remember._"

Shinji then tries to remember far back from when he first woken up, but couldn't.

"_Why can't I remember from beyond when I first woken up._", thought an increasingly frustrated Shinji, "_How come? Do I even remember my name?_"  
>"<em>Shinji-kun.<em>", a male voice said in Shinji's head follow by a female voice, "_Ikari-kun._"  
>"Shinji... Ikari.", repeats Shinji as he looks at the ceiling with a stoic expression on his face, "Is that...my name?"<p>

"Probably."

Shinji almost jump up from a voice in the room that startled him. He gets his head up and turn his eyes to a man sitting in a chair in front of his bed. He is handsome man with long fluffy-like brown hair with a calm, yet friendly face.

"Well at least that what our top experts from this world found out from that thing they pulled you out from.", said the man as he gets up, "Well that just your name off of the systems from the thing."

Shinji became more confused.

Who is this man? Why is he here? For what reason?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?", asks Shinji with a confused tone.  
>"That right, we should make introductions first. I'm the one who going to keep an eye on you until someone higher than me says that enough.", announces the man, "Agent Blake Sanders of SHIELD."<br>"Blake...Sanders.", repeats Shinji slowly, getting the name right, "SHIELD?"  
>"<strong>S<strong>trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention **E**spionage and **L**ogistics **D**irectorate.", Blake says as he repeats what the anagram means, "In short, we are an espionage and law enforcement given jurisdiction by the United Nations."  
>"Espionage? Law enforcement?", repeats Shinji, wondering what do they mean.<p>

Suddenly, the definition of law enforcement reaches Shinji's head as his eyes widen from the revelation.

"_The police!?_"

"D-did I do something wrong?", Shinji asks as his voice cracks in the beginning as he starts to shake a bit, "What is it that you want from me? Did I do something wrong?"  
>"That depends, do you want to do something wrong?", asks Blake as his voice became a little more serious.<p>

Shinji thought about that question as he starts to panic a little more.

"_Do I want to? What does that mean?_", thought a very confuse and frighten Shinji before saying to Blake, "I don't know what you're saying! Just... just what is going on!?"  
>"Try to stay calm.", Blake says as he tries to reassure Shinji, "Do you remember anything before you first came to this room?"<br>"I...I..."

Shinji starts to hesitate as he kept saying "I", trying to find what to say. In the end, he couldn't.

"I don't know."  
>"You don't know?", questions Blake, "Even though you know your name."<p>

Shinji just sits there, as he puts his legs close to his body and grabs them as he holds himself.

"Just know my name. Isn't that enough?", whimpers Shinji in a soft tone, "Don't know much. I really don't. It like I said, I don't what going on."

Blake looks at Shinji, completely skeptical, but a small part of him wants to pity him. A part of Blake wants to believe Shinji didn't really know what he is doing, but until there is proof that Shinji doesn't really know what he is doing, he has to continue his duty of finding more about Shinji. As Shinji lowers his head down, Blake quickly took a glance at the mirror, which is one way mirror, as Shinji and Blake are being watched by two agents, Agent Sitwell and Agent Woo.

"This guy is acting like a kid.", comments Sitwell.  
>"He is a kid.", replies Woo.<br>"I know.", responds Sitwell, "I meant that if he acted like he meant to attack the Avengers and almost kill a bunch of people, then he wouldn't be sulking like this."  
>"This kid like what, fourteen. There is a reason why people tend to look down on kids in the military.", comments Woo.<br>"You mean like that kid who tries to blow himself up for the 72 virgins.", said Agent Sitwell with grin, "I heard that kid was made fun of after that. Kids can be so cruel."  
>"You should have heard the stories when Phil was in middle school.", snarks Agent Woo, "That was cruel."<br>"But, seriously, what do we do now?", wonders Agent Sitwell as Woo rubs his head, "Contact Sanders and tell him that we can't treat this like a normal questioning."  
>"Will do."<p>

Blake, who wearing a small ear piece on his right ear, receive Agent Woo's message. As he looks at Shinji, who still cradling himself and sighs a bit. He then walks up to the right side of Shinji's bed and then sits there. Shinji then looks up at him as Blake then places Shinji's SDAT, along with his headphones wrap around it, next to him.

"What is this?", demands Shinji as he grabs the SDAT.  
>"This what we found along with you. Sorry if I was being a bit cold. It part of my job to be little cold. Until your ready to talk, I can wait.", says Blake as he gets up and leaves the room, leaving Shinji alone.<p>

As the door to the room closes, Blake walks a few steps away from the door before putting his back against the wall. Blake sighs a bit as he then start to think about some things.

"So this is how it feels like working with someone who hasn't grown up.", thought Blake as he though someone, "Didn't think I'd be on the opposite side of it."  
>"Hey Sanders, what do you think after talking to him?", asks Sitwell through the communicator in their ears.<br>"What do I think?", repeats Blake as then starts tapping his head, "I know I been pull into this questioning due having a friendlier face then the two of you, but I don't think we are going to get much out him. I my opinion, lets, for the time being, consider him a loss cause."

Shinji looks his SDAT with confusion. He looks around the tape player as he unwrap the headphones on it. As Shinji inspects his SDAT, a sense of familiarity reaches him as he tries to open the SDAT. As it opens up, Shinji takes out the cassette in it. It was just an ordinary cassette with no labels. Shinji just stares at the cassette for a few seconds, completely still before putting the cassette back to the SDAT.

Shinji looks around the room as he grips his SDAT. He starts to shake a bit as closes his eyes.

"_Here, it should work just fine now._"

For a brief second, Shinji then finds himself in an empty room, with only three things in it. The first one, is a small tree planted on the ground. The second is a grand piano with the key board closed and the third thing on the piano's chair. The third one, is a young boy with light gray hair and red eyes giving Shinji the SDAT.

As Shinji opens his eyes to see that he is still in his room. As Shinji then looks at his SDAT, he then plug in his headphones to his ears as he plays his SDAT. As the 27th track starts to play, Shinji lays down of the bed and turn to his left side, away from the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Engine Room of the Third Engine<strong>

* * *

><p>The first SHIELD Helicarrier was originally designed by three experts in machinery. Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Forge of the X-Men. It was such a complex design that Stark Industries became the ones to construct the entire thing. After that, several more Helicarrier were created, the standards for engineers increased.<p>

One of these engineers, is a young woman with brown curly hair and narrow frame glasses. She was not pretty or ugly, just normal. Growing up, she learned about cars at a young age due to her father. Her mother left them when she was about two and her father ends up with different women after that as drown his sorrows with alcohol after that. The young woman became insecure after that, believing that it was her fault her mother left. As a result, she had little friends during elementary school, and isolation that carried on to middle school. She doesn't talk to anybody and nobody talked to her. She soon believed that she would be lonely for the rest of her life, until one day in collage, she was approached by a man.

This man is a normal looking man, with average looks and height. But at first, he had an energetic personality, approaching the woman with a lot of confidence as tries to start a conversation with her. This clashes with her shy and paranoid personality, as the first couple of times he approached her, it was extremely awkward for her at the time, but, as time went on, she started to respond to him more, as soon after, he became her only friend. At this time, her father's life was taken away by a deadly car crash, resulting in her coming into the man's arms for comfort.

Original, the man only approached her for help with his schooling, as she was at the top of her class. But during the time of her father's death, made him realize that she completely relied on him. He tried to break things off, but couldn't. He sympathizes with her too much. One day, she discovered something about him. He was a Hydra agent in training, as well as being a third generation Hydra solider.

She suspected something about him for a long time. At first, she thought he was seeing someone, which resulted in her becoming more paranoid, but kept it quiet as she doesn't know..., or rather, doesn't want to confront him. When she did however, he forced coming clean. At first, he was closed to having to kill her to keep his secret, but when she said that she'll follow him, he ends up recruiting her to Hydra. After college, she ends up being assistants to several Hydra scientists as the man she clings to, ends up becoming a full fledged agent of Hydra.

After a couple of years, the man decided to come clean to the woman trying to break things off. The women started to become confuse during the man's talk with her as it starts to become clear for the woman that he intends to let her go. Before he can finish however, a SHIELD raid on the Hydra base happened. The Hydra base was on an unknown island, but with the island surrounded by military boats, the only way out is through submarine. The man, gave his life to woman as he helped her escape from the base as the top officers from Hydra decided to take the SHIELD agents out by self-destructing the base.

The woman became confused. The man gave his life for her, even though he was letting go of her. After coping with that fact, she came to the conclusion that he still loved her. She was struck with grief and anger, believing that with the world rejecting her, along with her father and lover dead, he has nothing else to live for. The woman looks at power source of engine 3 as she plants a short length cylinder device on the machine holding the power source. Her name is Bridget Arlo and she is going to die today.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Today is the day.<em>"

This is the thought from a young man with short brown hair and green eyes, who'd finally finished waiting for the plan to come to fruition. The young man had joined Hydra for over five years. It wasn't until three years ago however, when he infiltrated SHIELD. It was pretty easy not because of his ability as an agent, but for one thing and one thing only. SHIELD is starting to build a psi-unit, meaning a unit of psychic agents capable of extracting information as well as other mind tricks. Some were meta-humans that gain these powers during their lifetime or some willingly became products of experiments the SHIELD been working on.

The young man we are talking about gain his psychic powers as a young child growing up in the southwest. His mother calms she can hear the minds of the dead growing up, which resulted in everybody in her hometown believing that she is a freak. It only got worse when she was an adult as she can barely hold down a job due to her powers growing, forcing her into prostitution. This resulted in the young man birth. To this day, nobody has any clue on who the father is.

Growing up, a couple of children makes fun of him for having a freak of a mother. He resented them, but at the same time, he resented his own mother. She was always off somewhere doing who knows what, with who knows who. She always talk to herself, never saying a lot to her own son. At night, when the young man had nightmares, she out in the streets, selling herself. The young man had a good understanding of sex thanks to his mother when he was only 8 years old.

At the same time as he learn about sex, his own powers start to manifest. At first, it started out like whispers to his ears when he usually look behind him at times. But as he grew older, he began to hear more voices as one day, during his English class, he almost suffered a meltdown due to the voices just coming in at once. He tried to talk to his mother about it, but the distance between them stop that option completely.

One day, she left the house and never came back. The young man back then, was then placed in an orphanage where the constant surrounding of other people made his situation worse as the voices continued to increase. As time went on, the boy began to isolate himself as the rejection from his peers started to make him reject them. Soon he was adopted by a mysterious pair. This mysterious pair had been listening to the rumors in his town, that soon led them to him.

The pair that adopted him, were two agents of Hydra, that promise him that they help him control his abilities. They so convince him that a new world needs to be created, a world where he'll no longer be rejected by letting the world be controlled by one ruler. They guided him into believing the ideologies of Hydra as after they finished training him, they decided to put his abilities to the test, and infiltrate SHIELD until the time is right. Now it is that time. The young man name is Adrian Matthews, and he is betting his life on this plan.

Adrian gets up from his table, which usually has nobody else in it. His eyes scan on the agents in the mess hall, which contains at least ¼ of SHIELD agents that he helped in installed psi-shields on them, to prevent things like mind control and mind reading. That was what the psi-unit is made for other than gaining information. While SHIELD psi-shields are tough, tough enough to give someone as experience in this subject like Professor Xavier of the X-Men a bit of tough time, Adrian knows he made a backdoor on those psi-shields just for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you feel this?"<p>

The nurse is lightly taps her reflex hammer on the left knee of Shinji Ikari. This was the same nurse that Shinji met days ago. Shinji, who sitting on the left side of the bed, with his SDAT on the table to the right of his bed, answers the women, but is looking at his right.

"Yes."

The eyes of Shinji Ikari look dead. Barely any life in them as Shinji just do what the nurse tells him to. At this point, there no telling what in store for Shinji. He didn't know what to expect. They tell him that he did something, but Shinji doesn't what it was. He was a bit scared on what going to happen now, but that just half of his problems.

"_Why can't I remember?_", thought Shinji his right hand twitches a bit.

Shinji thought about what Blake meant by if he meant to do something. Shinji just couldn't grasp it. At what Blake is saying. Blake said that Shinji did something, but Shinji kept denying it. He kept denying, because he believed he didn't do anything.

"_I didn't do anything._"  
>"Now your right knee."<p>

As the nurse taps Shinji's right knee with her reflex hammer, Shinji then grabs his SDAT.

"I can feel it.", says Shinji with an emotionless tone, "Is that all?"  
>"Not quite.", answers the nurse, "I need to give you more proper test now that your fully conscious."<p>

Shinji didn't like that answer. He becomes more frustrated as he stops twitching his right hand.

"Why?", questions Shinji in a low, but demanding, "Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what's happening. So why are you people doing this?"  
>"Sir, please remain calm.", orders the nurse as Shinji still isn't meeting her gaze.<br>"Why should I?", says Shinji as he put his head down, "You people aren't telling me anything. You have me here in this room not telling me anything! So why should I calm down!?"

Shinji suddenly turns his head at the direction of the nurse and looks angrily at her. The nurse then reaches for her gun inside her outfit.

"Sir, I'm asking you for the last time.", orders the nurse in a strict yet threatening tone, "Calm down."

Shinji looks at the nurse for a couple of seconds before turning away. The nurse takes her hand of from inside her uniform grabs a clipboard and writes something down.

"They told me you'll get your answers when your more emotionally controlled.", said the nurse as she finishes writing something down, "Don't snap at me just because I can't give you answers."

The nurse leaves the room, leaving Shinji alone in the room by himself. The moment the nurse left, quietness took over the room. Shinji grabs his legs and curls himself as he closes his eyes.

"I hate this.", Shinji says to himself as he has bad feeling in his stomach, "I feel sick."

A few seconds after Shinji says that. A few seconds after Shinji reaches for his SDAT. A few seconds after the quietness over took the room, the room shakes as a loud explosion. Shinji jumps up a bit as the nurse comes inside a few seconds after the explosion.

"Sir, we need to have you evacuated.", says the nurse as she then grabs Shinji's hands.

She then takes out two metal bracelets with a small cube on the side of them. She places them on Shinji's wrist as the nurse press something on the right bracelet. Suddenly, the bracelets become attracted to each other, as the cubes from the two become attach to each other.

"Wh-what is this?", asks a shocked Shinji as he looks at the nurse.  
>"These are magnetic handcuffs.", answers the women, "They are place to prevent you from escaping me. Right now, we need to evacuate."<br>"_Prevent me... from escaping?_"

The nurse opens the door as the lights on the ceiling blinks red with "red alert" repeating over the helicarrier. The nurse grabs Shinji's arms and lead him to the hallways. The hallway is pretty chaotic, with agents running up and down the hallway. As the nurse tries to take Shinji to the path that led to the hanger, where a couple of transporters are ready to take the non-combatants away, in case the Helicarrier really is going down.

However, Shinji stops his legs from running as the nurse pauses when she realizes Shinji stopped. Shinji pulls his hands away from the nurse's grip and clutches his hands.

"If you wanted to get me escape from this place, then why did you put these things on me?", whimpers Shinji as he releases his hands.  
>"This not the time a place to talk about this!", screams the nurse, "We have to get to the transporter, otherwise..."<p>

"RUN!"

The shout came from a man behind the pair as the nurse and Shinji turns around to see a black hair SHIELD agent, pointing his gun at the two. By the time the two just realized what happening, the agent pulled the trigger.

The sound of the loud pop from the gun echo across the hallway. Shinji couldn't tell what just happened. In his mind, he being taken by the nurse to a "safe place", then a man wearing the same outfit as Blake Saunders came out of nowhere, pull out a gun, and shot at their direction. When Shinji heard the pop from the gun, he flinched and closes his eyes. When he reopened them, he sees the agent, who face is filled with shock, regret, and fear. He turns to his right side to find the nurse, fallen to the ground, holding to her lower right side.

"Gaahh!", screams the nurse as she look at her hands to see blood.

Shinji just stood there, petrified with fear. He didn't know what just happened. Why was this man attacking them? What going on? Why is this happening? These questions filled Shinji's head as the man then point his gun at him.

"Run away kid."

That voice came from the agent with the gun. He looks down on Shinji as tone of his voice is a mix of desperation, like a tortured prisoner. As the man aims his gun at Shinji, time stood still for Shinji, like all of life slowed down just for him.

"_Why did he tell me to run away?_", thought a traumatized Shinji Ikari, "_When he pointing his gun at me?_"

Shinji faces the barrel of the gun, as fear took over him, resulting in him falling to his knees. He couldn't do anything. Not even make a single sound. All he can do watch as the man's gun aims at his head.

"GODDAMN IT KID! RUN AWAY!"

At that moment, Shinji's body reacted by on its own. It started to get up even when Shinji's consciousness couldn't comprehend what going on.

"_Why is body moving?_"

The right leg leans forward to pick up the rest of Shinji's body.

"_Is it trying to get away?_"

As the rest of his body slowly moves up, Shinji then realizes something.

"_No, I'm trying to get away._"

As his body finally gets up, Shinji then had another thought.

"_Is it because I want to live? Is that it?_"

For a few milliseconds Shinji just stood there, comprehending everything that happened to him so far. For a while now, the only experienced he knows of, are ones in that room. To him, he hasn't even lived in this world for 24 hours, and the experiences he know of are fear, loneliness, confusion, frustration, and anger. Despite that, his body... no, he himself wants to live.

The trigger is finally pulled. The agent's gun releases its bullet at Shinji's head, as a loud pop can be heard to anybody but Shinji's ears. Coming out of the corner of the hallway, Blake arrives just in time to see the trigger being pulled. His eyes widen as his hand start to move for his gun, but by the time he grabs it, the bullet would have already killed Shinji.

As the bullet is no less than 3 inches, Shinji finally realizes something. Despite what he experienced, there was something in this world he still wants.

"_I want to live._"

For a single moment, the eyes of Shinji Ikari turn red, fast enough that no one saw it. At that moment, the bullet gets deflected as an A.T. Field appeared around Shinji. For a while the whole froze as Shinji then realized what happened.

"Wh-what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<br>The will to live. The will to survive. Can leave you with hope or can leave you with guilt. The hands of a child is stained with human blood.**

**Some of the plan things that mention last chapter I'm leaving for the next one. Please review to tell me the things I need to work on, the things I'm doing well in, or if you have questions (guest questions I'll answer in my extras). Follow or Favorite this story if you like it well enough. Hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
